<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Letter R by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288728">The Letter R</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>B - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie liked to have sex in less traditional places. Kirk likes to roleplay. This leads to an interesting combination.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Letter R</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im so sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kirk was not a large man in any sense of the word, and the Riddler towered over him threateningly. He gulped. This was not a good time for his laboratory to be ransacked like this. He was alone, today, and he was just starting work on a new version of serum that would- </p><p>“I’ll ask you again.” Eddie interrupted his train of thought. “What is seen in the middle of March and April that can’t be seen at the beginning or end of either month?” </p><p>“I. Uh-” Kirk scrambled. “I don’t- I don’t know.” Eddie leaned closer, and Kirk shrunk. He was so close, now. He couldn’t help but feel a thrill from this situation. “Are you going to kill me, then?” </p><p>“Possibly. I haven’t decided, yet.” He leaned closer, closer, considering. Kirk could see the wild look in his eyes. His heart jumped. Eddie’s eyes trailed down toward Kirk’s chest, and Kirk knew he had just noticed the fact he hadn’t been binding today. He braced himself for the pang of dysphoria, but felt nothing but adrenaline. Eddie smiled. </p><p>“What are you going to do, then?” He wasn’t afraid. He stuck his chest out, slightly. He wasn’t sure why he did that, but Eddie seemed interested. </p><p>“You look like you’ve decided for me.” He said, simply. “I wouldn’t mind a handsome man like you. Unless you don’t want to.” Even villains care about consent. Kirk immediately turned red. He never actually thought about that- though now that he did- he was all alone, tied up, a supervillain looming over him- he couldn’t say he hadn’t fantasized about this at least a few times. Most people in Gotham did. Shit. He did want this. He never noticed how wet this was making him. He squirmed in place for a moment before answering. </p><p>“Yes. Yes, I- I’d like-” </p><p>“I can’t hear you, Doctor.” Eddie crouched in front of him. “What do you want?” </p><p>“I’d like it if you-” </p><p>“No. Not that.” He slipped a hand under his shirt and on Kirk’s chest. Kirk squirmed more. “Beg. I want you to beg.” </p><p>“I- I’m not beggi-” Kirk cut himself off with a gasp as Eddie squeezed his breast. “Ha- <i>ah-</i>”</p><p>“You’re not wearing anything under your shirt, are you?” Eddie grinned. “Naughty scientist.” He traced his thumb over Kirk’s nipple, lifting his shirt with the other hand. Kirk closed his eyes. “You like this, don’t you?” He pulled Kirk’s shirt over his head, freeing his breasts. He threw the shirt to the other corner of the room. </p><p>“I- I do- it- feels so good-” Kirk opened his eyes again in time for Eddie to suddenly pull his hands away. He started to complain before he was interrupted. </p><p>“What do you want, Doctor Langstrom?” He paused. “What do you want me to do to you?” </p><p>Kirk only stared at him. His pussy was starting to ache with need, but he wanted to see how much further Eddie would go. “I’m not begging.” </p><p>“Fine. Have it your way.” Eddie placed two fingers on Kirk’s lips. Kirk understood the signal, but Eddie wouldn’t allow him to take his fingers until he forced them suddenly into his mouth. Kirk made a noise in surprise, but sucked on his fingers regardless. Eventually, Eddie (suddenly and unceremoniously) pulled them out again, and slipped his now-warmed and lubricated hand down Kirk’s pants. Kirk bucked forward in response, his eyes widening as he registered what was happening. Eddie quickly buried his fingers into Kirk’s folds, stroking the length below his clit. Kirk gasped and squirmed, already biting back complaints on how agonizingly slow Eddie was going. Eddie glanced back up at Kirk periodically, making sure he was having the right affect on him. </p><p>Then, just like last time, he suddenly pulled back, leaving Kirk a panting mess on the floor. </p><p>“God-” Kirk was trying to spread his legs, but the ropes were preventing much movement. “Oh, god-” </p><p>“Have you had enough?” Eddie made a show of licking off his fingers as Kirk watched. </p><p>“I- I’m- god, fuck it- please, Eddie. Please- I need- I need you- please-” He started rubbing his thighs together, desperate for contact. Eddie immediately pulled them apart, readjusting the ropes. Kirk whined.</p><p>“No getting off until I say so, Doctor.” He paused to watch Kirk grovel. “I knew you’d come around, eventually.” Kirk could only beg in response. “Should I help you with that? Your jeans look so <i>restricting.</i> You’d be so much more comfortable with them off.”</p><p>“Yes- yes, please- please-” </p><p>“Hold still, then.” Eddie bent down and undid Kirk’s belt, taking a moment to consider something before he pulled it out from the belt loops. He did not discard it with the rest of his clothes, instead putting it off to the side. Just in case. He eventually pulled Kirk’s pants off of him, leaving him in his boxers. There was a growing wet spot visible on them, and Eddie felt his own cock stir in response. Kirk just groaned, ready to get on with this. </p><p>“I- I should have- <i>ohgod-</i>” He whined again as Eddie traced a finger along his slit. “Please, god, just fuck me-” </p><p>“All in due time, Doctor.” Eddie crooned as he slipped Kirk’s boxers over his hips. He eventually, slowly, agonizingly pulled them off too, and threw them into the pile. He forced Kirk’s legs open, admiring his revealed pussy. His cock started aching with the pressure, confined in his own pants, but he waited for the right time to let it out. He went back to tracing his fingers tantalizingly along Kirk’s folds, finally slipping them inside him when he least expected it. Kirk yelped and immediately tried to thrust himself down into Eddie’s hand, but Eddie held him in place with his other hand. He teased the opening to Kirk’s vagina, slowly letting his fingers go deeper as he teased him. Kirk squirmed, letting out a string of words neither of them could understand. He finally relented, slipping his fingers fully into his pussy, crooking them forward to rub at his G-spot. Eddie smirked as Kirk moaned, absolutely loving the attention he was giving him. He moved his other hand to stroke his clit, watching Kirk start to lose himself in the pleasure. He was struggling with the ropes, trying to free his own hands to fondle his breasts, but he was stuck at Eddie’s mercy. </p><p>And then, just as he did before, he stopped. Kirk almost cried, he was so close, but Eddie had other plans. He stood and stepped away from him, undressing himself as he did so. Kirk whined for him to come back, struggling to at least touch himself, but the knots were too tough.<br/>
“Eddie- n- don’t go, please- I need-” He gasped out, letting himself crumple into a heap on the floor. </p><p>“Be patient.” Eddie replied, unbuttoning his pants. His cock strained against the fabric. He was tempted to lose his own composure, soon. Finally, wearing nothing but his underwear, he turned back toward Kirk. Kirk looked up, his eyes trained on Eddie’s bulge. </p><p>“Please-” Was all he could get out before Eddie freed his cock, pointing it at his face. </p><p>“Well? Do I need to talk you through it?” </p><p>Kirk paused to process what Eddie was asking of him before taking it in his mouth, running his tongue along the tip before Eddie suddenly bucked forward, facefucking him with ferocity. Kirk angled his throat to better take the length, moaning every time he was able to breathe. Eddie was breathing heavily, pulling Kirk’s hair so he couldn’t pull away. </p><p>Kirk wasn’t trying to, anyway. He loved this concept- the idea of being facefucked by someone so dangerous- used- taken- he belonged to the Riddler, now. He was his plaything. His toy to fuck whenever he wanted, and-<br/>
He was pulled out of that fantasy by the cum filling his mouth. He swallowed repeatedly, though some still ran down his chin as Eddie pulled out, panting. He took a minute to rest, continuously teasing Kirk until he was a shuddering mess again, then forced him onto his back, nearly knocking the wind out of him.<br/>
“What do you want, Doctor?” He asked again. Kirk answered truthfully, this time. </p><p>“I want you to take me. I want- I want to be your slut. Your- your toy. I want to be used, and- and-” He trailed off as Eddie lined himself up with his entrance. “I want you to make me yours.” </p><p>“I can do that.” He thrust into Kirk suddenly, the both of them moaning in unison as he reached the hilt before slowly pulling back again. He established a regular pace, watching Kirk’s face change as the pleasure hit him. He played with Kirk’s breasts as he thrusted, listening to his toy turn into jelly under his hands. </p><p>“H-harder,” Kirk whined. “Please.” </p><p>“Is my toy feeling needy?” Eddie whispered, picking up the pace. He was stroking his clit with one hand, and teasing his nippled with the other. </p><p>“Yes- yes, I- I--” He wrapped his legs around Eddie. “I’m so- I’m so close-” He threw his head back and closed his eyes, moaning as loud as he could. Eddie continues slamming into him, putting everything he had into Kirk’s pussy. He finally snapped, coming a second time, and Kirk whined as he felt him cum inside him. That pushed him over the edge, and he squeezed his eyes shut as he arched his back and moaned, the static filling his head as he came. Eddie finally, eventually pulled out, breathing heavily as he looked at Kirk. Kirk was laying on the floor, cum trickling out of his pussy as he tried to recover. </p><p>“I’m not done yet, Doctor. I don’t think you’ve quite learned your place.” Eddie forced his legs back open, licking his pussy. Kirk immediately melted back into the pleasure, as Eddie sucked and licked at his clit, trailing circles on the inside of his thighs as he did so. It didn’t take long before Kirk came again, and again, until finally- finally- Eddie was done with him. He returned to standing over him, watching Kirk bask in the afterglow. “How was <i>that</i>, then?” </p><p>Kirk didn’t answer. He couldn’t, really, past making a series of noises. Eddie laughed and dressed him again, ignoring the fact he was still covered in cum. The only shower in the laboratory was a chemical bath, and that wasn’t very sexy. </p><p>He dropped the facade the moment Kirk affirmed he was satisfied, laughing as he dragged him home again. “I’ll break in and wipe the security cameras tonight. That was- really fantastic, Kirk.” </p><p>“Mmph. I wish you’d fuck me like that every night.” </p><p>Eddie laughed again and kissed his forehead. “It wouldn’t be so special, then. I hope you’ll be able to walk, tomorrow.”  </p><p>“Doubtful.” </p><p>“I’d hate to have to explain to Bats why Manbat is flying like that.” </p><p>“Hah! You won’t. I’m not- I don’t do that. Not on purpose.” </p><p>“You should. I keep telling you you’d be such a fun villain to have around.”</p><p>“Eddie-” </p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“What is the answer to that riddle?” </p><p>“The letter R.” </p><p>“The- oh. Oh! That’s- that’s a good one.” </p><p>“I know you still don’t get it. I love you, Kirk, but you’re awful at riddles.” </p><p>“I make up for it in other ways.” </p><p>Eddie laughed again, playfully pushing Kirk into the bathroom. “Take a shower. I have things to do.” </p><p>“Dastardly plans? Evil crimes? How many babies will you rob of their candy?” </p><p>“I was going to go after the Bat, but I’m considering killing you instead, now.” </p><p>It was Kirk’s turn to laugh as he disappeared into the shower, leaving Eddie to find his own change of clothes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>